


What if someone sees?

by Skaiaa



Series: Jaclyn and Mark, Mary and Sean: Genderbent Septiplier [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mark is a girl in this, rated up for brief mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: Mary wants to skinnydip and Sean is having none of it. Eventually, he caves, however. Eh, what could he say? Girls always get their way in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and scrolled through tumblr until I found a prompt for skinny dipping and mixing up clothing
> 
> pls have mercy

“ Mary, stop, yer gonna get in trouble!”

“ I’m not gonna get in trouble, it’s just a lake.”

“ And yer gettin’ naked!”

“ Correction: It’s my lake.”

She tossed her shirt onto the ground, shimmying out of her jeans.

Jack was blushing deeply, grabbing a towel and wrapping her up in it.

“ People are gonna see!”

“ Let them, I don’t give a fuck.”

She tried wrestling free of the towel, slipping down to her knees and crawling free of her boyfriend’s hold. She slipped herself free of her undergarments and dove into the lake, resurfacing a few seconds later, shaking her bangs from her eyes, sopping wet hair dripping down her back as she swam.

Jack had taken her clothes and laid them on the towel carefully, hopping in the truck and driving in front of the lake, blocking his girlfriend, his gorgeous, bodacious, absolutely infuriating girlfriend, from sight. 

Hopping out of the truck, he closed the door and headed back over.

“ Mary, come on, what if someone sees?”

“ Who’s gonna see, Sean? It’s night time, and I do this all the time. Well, I mean, I did in high school, but still.”

Sean let out an annoyed sound, crossing his arms over his chest.

“ Awwww, come on, Sean, stop pouting like a child. It feels good.”

Jack sighed, running a hand down his face.

“ Besides, it’s not like you haven’t seen all this before.”

Sean blushed, covering his face.

“ Mary, please, I’m tryin’ tae stay mad at ye.”

“ Oh?~”

Sean heard the water shifting and the overpowering rush of puddling droplets in brilliant succession as Mary climbed out of the water, wet ravenette locks laying politely over her breasts, blocking the pert pink buds of her nipples from sight as she sauntered over to her boyfriend, looping her damp arms around his torso, peering up at him through lidded eyes.

“ Is it really that hard to stay mad at me? I’m not doing anything~”

“ Mary...”

She grinned, tugging at his shirt. 

“ Come swim with me.”

“ But what if we get caught?”

“ Blah, blah, fuck that, we’re not gonna get caught! I’ve done this plenty of times, just trust me, Sean.”

He looked down at her and sighed in defeat.

“ F-Fine, fine... But if we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

The Asian grinned, tugging her boyfriend’s shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it onto the towel with her own, immediately going for his jeans, unbuckling them with ease and tugging them down, taking his boxers with them.

Sean felt exposed, resisting the urge to cover up.

Toeing out of his socks and shoes, Sean slipped his clothes the rest of the way off and hopped into the lake with Mary, letting out a shudder at the cold rush of water over his pale skin as he fought to reach the surface.

He got to the surface and sputtered, raising a brow and looking for his girlfriend.

“ Mary? Mary, where are ye?”

She popped up next to him, whiping her hair out of her face, grinning.

“ It’s fun, isn’t it?”

Sean rolled his eyes.

“ Yeah, it is. Are ye happy now?”

“ Extremely.”

She dove back under the water, swimming around peacefully.

Sean smiled softly. Maybe he should listen to her more often. She seemed to know what she was doing.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by a thick wave of water splashing his front, soaking him.

He sputtered again, looking around for the culprit, spying her right in front of him.

She grinned, going to dive back under, caught by arms around her waist and hoisted up, squealing in laughter.

“ Ye brat!”

“ Nuh-uh!”

He dunked her under water, and she resurfaced, laughing, hair in her face as she splashed at him again, hands caught in their motion by strong pale ones.

Sean tugged her closer to him, pressing her tanned skin against his own, brushing her deep brunette hair from her wet face, kissing her soft lips gently, hands going to her waist, caressing the skin there softly.

She sighed peacefully into the kiss.

\----

About another hour of screwing around in the water, and the two were pulling back on their clothes after toweling off.

Jack blinked as his shirt felt oddly... tight.

He looked down and burst into laughter.

Mary looked back up from where she was zipping up her jeans and laughed as well.

“ Hey, sexy, I think you’ve got the wrong clothes.”

“ Admit it, I’m rockin’ t’is v-neck.”

“ You’re rocking the v-neck better than I could, and I’ve got boobs.”

“ Awww, babe, that’s not true.”

Jack pulled the shirt back over his head and handed it to his girlfriend, leaning over and kissing her shoulder.

“ I’ve been bested by pectorals.”

“ You mean my itty-bitty a-cup pectorals?”

“ Yup. They’re just so small and cute.”

Jack blushed, laughing, pulling on his own shirt. 

“ Ye dork.”

Mary rolled her eyes, tying her hair up and slipping her glasses back on.

“ C’mon, my mom might be wondering where we are.”

Jack facepalmed.

“ Shite. We lost track of time again.”

“ That tends to happen when you’re having fun.”

Jack rolled his eyes. 

“ I blame you.”

“ Guilty as charged.”


End file.
